This invention relates to a tag attaching apparatus and more specifically an apparatus for attaching a tag pin used when attaching a tag to merchandise.
Synthetic resin tag pins have been in use for attaching tags to articles. The tag pin consists of a head, a filament and a transverse rod, these three parts being formed integral using synthetic resin such as nylon and polypropylene. A plurality of these tag pins are attached to a base bar via connecting portions to form a tag pin assembly, which looks like a comb.
A tag attacher for driving these tag pins is shaped like a pistol. Every time a trigger lever of the pistolshaped tag attacher is pulled, the tag pins are separated one by one from the tag pin assembly. The transverse bar portion of each separated tag pin is then guided into a grooved hollow needle to penetrate through the tag and merchandise thereby attaching the tag to the merchandise. Conventional tag attachers, however, employ a gear to feed the tag pin assembly by engaging the teeth of the gear with the connecting portion of the tag pin assembly, so that if the pitch or the distance between tag pins does not match that of the gear teeth the tag pin assembly cannot be fed as desired.